Personal Flame
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Flam alchemy suited Roy Mustang. He liked things hot and spicy, especially his women which was due to the fact that he was a womanizer. However, can Riza who has been giving him the cold shoulder lately douse his flames of lust?


**Personal Flame**

**A/N This is my first FMA fanfic so please read and review. I support Royai fully and I loved the anime.**

" Hughes, you should have hung around to see me after work in the office. It was spectacular," said Roy Mustang in pride and Maes Hughes just raised an eyebrow as he placed the huge stack of papers in front of Roy.

" What happened? Did you rescue some poor old lady who was about to be mugged? Or did you rescue a cat stuck in the tree? I can't decide," laughed Hughes and Roy looked annoyed.

" None of the above, Hughes. After I finished some work at the office, I met this beautiful young woman at the taxi stand and I approached her. We talked and we got along real well and we ended up having…" but before he could continue Hughes was holding his breath waiting for the horrible answer.

"Dinner at a very classy and romantic restaurant in town where they served the best champagne," said Roy and Hughes heaved a sigh of relieve.

" That's a change. I expected you to say…" but Hughes was reluctant to say it so roy said for him.

" Sex? What do you think I am General? A playboy? Womanizer?" asked Roy in shock and Hughes just stared outside the window whistling a random tune.

" You have got to be kidding me. Anyway, what's wrong with meeting some fine, beautiful women who are looking for a handsome and charming man like myself ?" asked Roy.

" Oh nothing except most of them have the acumen of a child who is taken to a candy store," replied Hughes.

" By that you mean, bimbo right? Well, I'll have you know that some of them are very smart women who have multiple degrees," said Roy offended and Hughes coughed.

" Degrees in culinary or modeling or fashion right? No doubt those are degrees but are they even compatible to those of yours, Roy? Someone as cognitive and rational as you?" said Hughes.

" Hughes, you are justifying all the women I have hooked up with and what is your point in doing so? It's not jealousy because you are married so what is it?" Roy asked curiously and Hughes just smiled at him.

" Come on, Colonel. We all know you have a thing for all the hot and young pretty little things when all you really want is the Lieutenant over there," chortled Hughes and Roy grew red in the face.

" What ludicrous accusations, General. Sure Lieutenant Hawkeye is a close friend of mine but what gives you the right to accuse me of lusting after her? We just work closely that's all," said Roy angrily but Hughes just whistled once more.

" You don't believe me right? Let's ask some of the other guys to come and support your false statements," Roy said and Hughes called everyone in.

" Listen up everyone. I said that Roy goes for all the hot and beautiful young women only because he is not able to get Lieutenant Hawkeye who is clearly not interested in him. What are your opinions?" said Hughes laughing and the group started murmuring and laughing. Roy felt a bit foolish but he just waited for their replies.

" Are you kidding me? Roy has something hot for the Lieutenant that's for sure. I see him glancing outside the room whenever she is near," laughed Havoc.

" Colonel Mustang is a womanizer and that clearly shows the sign of lust and in need of satisfying. In this case, the Lieutenant does not see him as more than a friend and this clearly has a big effect on him," said Breda.

" Just admit it Colonel, she is as hot as those women you've dated," smirked Falman.

" I think that Colonel Mustang likes pretty women because he deserves someone like them and it is his choice if he prefers them over the Lieutenant," said Fury and Roy just glowered at the bunch of them.

" I think that Mustang is actually trying to woo Lieutenant Hawkeye every day in the office and when he fails, he picks up some hot woman and has a little bit of fun with her to ease his sorrows," winked Alex Armstrong and everyone laughed again.

" You guys have no faith in me at all. Like I said, I just like everything to be hot. I like my women hot, I enjoy using flame alchemy, I like hot showers and I love hot food," Roy justified.

" In that case, all of us like the same things as you do so what does that make us?" questioned Havoc.

" So everyone in this room is Roy Mustang except the one thing that separates us from you is that we do not like Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Breda.

" You are just bias towards Hughes so maybe I'll ask someone a little less stubborn," said Roy and he went out of his office and went over to Edward and Alphonse Elric who were talking to other members of the army.

" Ed and Al. Please do me a favor and tell these guys that I do not like Riza or date hot women just because I can't get her," Roy said and Ed and Al looked at each other and tried not to smile.

" Alright, Colonel, we will tell the truth," said Al and Ed nodded solemnly. Roy heaved a sigh of relief and pushed Hughes and the others towards the two boys. " Listen to what Ed and Al have to say about you theory," said Roy.

" Everyone, it is true that Colonel Mustang does not like Lieutenant Hawkeye and he just dates those kind of women because he is kind of a womanizer," said Al.

" Yeah, because he probably gave up on her because she was too tough to crack," shrugged Ed and Roy's jaw dropped as Hughes and the others laughed at him.

" You two disappoint me," said Roy annoyed and Ed just grinned at him. " Hey, that's the truth alright so don't be mad," said Al.

Roy just went back inside his office and dived back into his mountain of paperwork to drown out all the thoughts about Riza.

" Hughes sure knows how to put a dent in my spirits," thought Roy and he slowly read all the documents that were presented to him.

Then, Riza entered the room with another bundle of paperwork and Roy looked at her intently and he flashed her a smile.

" There, Colonel. The rest of the paperwork that is due tomorrow," said Riza briskly and Roy looked disappointed at her.

" Lieutenant, why don't you help me finish up some of the paperwork so that I can enjoy your company while doing this tedious job," said Roy and Riza glared at him.

" I'm sorry , Colonel but I can't do that. I'm already busy enough with my own tasks and besides, you were busy gallivanting with women so that is partially your fault," she said annoyed.

Roy sighed. " Come on Riza. How about we go out for dinner tonight and we can have some champagne at my place," Roy smirked and Riza just rolled her eyes.

" Colonel, what are you really playing at? Are you trying to rub some of your lavish and hedonistic lifestyle on me?" asked Riza.

Roy looked deeply wounded but he remained cheerful. " No, Riza. I just thought that I want to spend some more time with you because we hardly talk to each other in the office and you keep on giving me the cold shoulder," said Roy.

Riza narrowed her eyes and she walked up to him and folded her arms across her chest and looked thoughtfully at him.

" Colonel Mustang, you don't need to sweet talk me. I know that all you really want to do is sleep with me and have a fling with me to see how good am I. Well, I am not interested in your kind offer so no thanks," said Riza curtly and Roy looked shocked at her.

The woman he secretly loved thought he was some kind of lecherous pervert who only used women to get in bed. Well, he had a reputation for being a womanizer but coming from Riza, it was a huge blow to him and he couldn't stand it.

Roy shook his head and he got up and looked squarely at her. " Riza, how can you think so lowly of me? Would I be a State Alchemist and a colonel in the army if I fit your description?" Roy said seriously.

Riza just shrugged. " You can be two different people outside the office, Colonel. That is just my perception of you," she said flatly and Roy glared at her.

" Riza, why are you being so cold and hard on me? I am just trying to be…." But he was cut off by Riza.

" A cowardly playboy. Who doesn't even want to look around and see who has feelings for him," said Riza bluntly and her words cut right through him like a knife.

" Who was she referring to? Olivier Armstrong? That's disgusting and I don't want to get beaten to a pulp," he thought.

" Never mind Colonel and please forgive me for my insolence and rudeness," said Riza and she bowed to Roy but he just smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you hinting that I like you?" he asked smirking and she looked taken aback.

" No, Colonel Mustang. Nothing like that," she said quickly and she turned to go but he caught her hand and pulled her closer to him.

" Riza, just say you like me and make it easier for me," said Roy and Riza just looked at the ground.

" Colonel, easier for you? I bet you have lots of practice," she said annoyed and he held her hand.

" I know why you are angry and cold towards me. Is it the feeling of jealousy or the fact that you think I only go for pretty woman? You feel like I don't care about you because all I am interested in is flings," said Roy calmly and Riza just stared at him.

" You don't need to worry, Riza. All that is just proof of my insecurities and my regret because you seem to treat me as nothing more than a friend. I have to admit that Hughes got that part right," chuckled Roy and Riza cracked a small smile.

" You know, Mustang I think I am over reacting towards your womanizing lifestyle. I am not even your girlfriend so why should I bother?" she said and Roy felt as if she still wasn't happy.

" Please, Riza. I really like you and I don't want you to have the impression that I am a horrible and dirty man. I will give it up if you…" his voice faltered and she raised an eyebrow.

" If I will be your girlfriend? Colonel, with all due respect. The military rules say that…." but she was cut off by his finger on her lips.

" Nobody need to know, Lieutenant. Only you and I shall know about this and god forbid, Hughes and the boys," said Roy as he perished the thought.

" Roy, I really like you too but I am unsure if it will work if you are not satisfied with just a regular Lieutenant like me," she said seriously.

" Riza, I have liked you since the day we met and things haven't changed since. I am happy with my blonde, brave, smart, rational and noble Lieutenant and I would trade a thousand of those women for one of you," said Roy and Riza felt touched.

" Colonel, that's quite a compliment coming from you," she said surprised.

" That wasn't a compliment. That was a profession of love and how much you mean to me. I can't stand you giving me the cold shoulder and acting like you have to play second fiddle to some strangers. Riza, will you be my girlfriend?" Roy blurted out hopefully and Riza looked shocked.

" Colonel Mustang…..I …..I don't know what to say," she said softly.

" Then you should say yes, Riza. No more playboy Roy and jealous Riza. Just the both of us having each other for company. I will turn over a new leaf and you won't see me flirting with any more women," said Roy earnestly and Riza looked doubtfully at him.

" Well, Colonel Mustang. Only if you take me out to dinner to one of those classy restaurants you mentioned earlier and I join you for a glass of champagne at your place," Riza smirked and he looked shocked and amused for her never saw her flirt with him before.

" Definitely, Riza. That's what a good and sophisticated boyfriend does," grinned Roy and Riza gave him her number before she went out of his office.

" Yes, score one for Roy Mustang, ex-womanizer and Riza Hawkeye's new boyfriend," he cheered silently and Hughes entered his office once more.

" Hey, Roy about a quick drink at the bar tonight? Havoc and Armstrong will be joining in. Are you interested in following us? You might score another of those hookers or models again," said Hughes.

" Sorry, Hughes but I am taking this lovely lady out to a classy restaurant and bringing her back to my place for a glass of champagne," smirked Roy and Hughes slapped his forehead.

" Dining with another hot woman? You won't get Lieutenant Hawkeye that way and I doubt she would want to indulge in you lavish lifestyle," said Hughes triumphantly but Roy just smirked.

" Well then, you don't know Riza like I do and I am sure she would rather have a home cooked meal and drink fruit juice. Wait, she wouldn't even want to go out with me in the first place," said Roy pretending to be frustrated and Hughes agreed.

" How true, Colonel and I'm sure that she is probably going out tonight with a more eligible, sophisticated, faithful and charming young man who doesn't wear a military suit," grinned Hughes and Roy smirked back.

" I know. I am pleased that she has found someone that pleases her and if you excuse me, I have to leave early to go home and get ready to pick up my date at seven thirty sharp," said Roy and he picked up his briefcase.

" That's odd. Lieutenant Hawkeye told me she had to go home early and get ready because she was going to be picked up for her date at seven thirty," said Hughes whose voice was slowly faltering.

" Small world isn't it? And I bet I will see her at the same restaurant tonight, what say you Hughes?" Roy winked suggestively and a horrible thought crossed Hughes mind.

" Are you taking your date to the ice-cream parlor to have some dessert too?" asked Hughes cautiously.

" How did you know General? Oh look at the time. I have to run now so I'll be seeing you bright and early at the office tomorrow," smiled Roy and he quickly dashed into out of the office leaving Hughes whose jaw was dropped and hanging open.

**A/N Please read and review and comments are greatly appreciated for its my first time. Thanks and I will see you soon **


End file.
